


How Mario Kart Got Banned, Thanks to Jean

by fangirlregretsnothing



Series: "This Nerd's Got Bite" verse drabbles [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Mario Kart is serious biz yo, dorks being dorks, from "This Nerd's Got Bite" verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlregretsnothing/pseuds/fangirlregretsnothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In all honesty, it was a wonder they hadn't banned Mario Kart from their household altogether by now. Jean's competitive tendencies were bad enough, but add in the fact that Jean has never once won against Marco in Mario Kart and you've got a recipe for constant whining and pouting."</p>
<p>(Filled drabble request from Tumblr for the prompt "I beat you at Mario Kart and now I'm banished to the couch for the night" AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Mario Kart Got Banned, Thanks to Jean

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a request I got on Tumblr from Rising-Writing. I've found recently that writing short stories like this helps a lot whenever I get stuck writing "This Nerd's got Bite", so I've been asking for writing requests on Tumblr. So feel free to message me on tumblr with any prompts you want to see me write for (and for any pairing)!
> 
> I envision this story as taking place in future TNGB verse, when they're both fresh out of college and living together. 
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy and here's my [tumblr!](http://fangirlregretsnothing.tumblr.com) :)

“Booyah! Suck it, Bowser!”

 

Marco shook his head in amusement as he focused on his own side of the screen. “Did you really just say 'booyah'?”

 

“Heat of the moment, babe. This shit is intense – Peach, you did NOT JUST RED SHELL ME!”

 

In all honesty, it was a wonder they hadn't banned Mario Kart from their household altogether by now. Jean's competitive tendencies were bad enough, but add in the fact that Jean has never once won against Marco in Mario Kart and you've got a recipe for constant whining and pouting.

 

Nevertheless, Jean kept insisting on coming back for more, always confident that this time he'd win and last time was a fluke. And every time he lost, there was always some underlying force that had maliciously sabotaged him. _I woulda' won if my controller was working properly! No fair, Marco,_ _your phone distracted me! You're lucky I'm still so worn out from work today, otherwise I woulda' kicked your Yoshi's ass!_

 

Now that Marco thought about it, maybe it was a good thing that they kept playing this game. After all, if there was one thing that Jean was in desperate need of, it was the occasional swift kick to the ego. And Marco was more than happy to oblige.

 

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME! THAT SHOT TOTALLY SHOULD HAVE HIT TOAD! YOU SAW THAT, RIGHT!? THAT TOTALLY SHOULD HAVE HIT!”

 

“Whatever you say, hun.” Marco grinned as he crossed the finish line again, signaling the start of the final lap. He already had a healthy lead, like usual, so he wasn't all that concerned. As long as he continued widening the gap and kept those extra bananas trailing behind him for protection, he should be fine as long as no one blue shelled him. And even then, with his lead, he doubted even that would be enough to knock him out of first.

 

Jean continued grumbling next to him, cursing Baby Peach and complaining about never getting anything good from the item boxes.

 

By the time they had gotten closer to the finish line, Jean had managed to push Luigi out of second (“Hah! Take that! Where's your star power NOW, sucker!”) and was trying to close in on Marco.

 

“You know what, babe?” Jean asked, leaning a little closer to Marco's side.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“It's really not fair that you always choose Yoshi.”

 

Marco furrowed his brow in confusion while he focused on avoiding a slew of bananas. “What are you talking about?”

 

“It's too distracting, you know?”

 

“No, Jean, no I don't know.”

 

“Well it is, because Yoshi's are meant to be ridden.” Jean leaned in close so that his hot breath tickled the side of Marco's neck, making him freeze. “And now all I can think about is how hard I rode you last night.”

 

The sultry tone Jean's voice had suddenly taken was enough to make Marco shiver in delight before his brain could properly process what was going on.

 

And then it happened. A blue shell hit him out of nowhere, sending Yoshi flying into the air while Jean's DK zoomed past. Marco had failed to realize that Jean's little distraction had caused him to ease on the accelerator just enough to give Jean the time he needed to catch up and use his blue shell, stealing the win.

 

“BOOYAKASHA!!!! EAT IT!”

 

Jean jumped into the air while he pumped his arms, shouting at the top of his lungs.

 

“FINALLY! I TOLD YOU TODAY WAS THE DAY! I TOLD YOU! THIS RACE IS MINE, AWW-YEAH!”

 

Marco just sat there, staring at the screen in shock while Jean continued his dorky little victory dance.

 

“I WAS ALL LIKE 'BOOM' AND THEN 'ZOOM' AND MARCO DID YOU SEE ME!? DID YOU!?! MARCO!? Marco? Marco, did you...Babe, say something...Marco?”

 

Without a word, Marco abruptly stormed out of the living room.

 

“C'mon, babe, don't be like that! It was just for fun, I swear!” Jean pleaded and followed Marco, finally realizing just how unamused his boyfriend really was.

 

“Marco, pleas-” But before he could finish, Marco entered their bedroom and slammed the door in Jean's face.

 

“I'm sorry, baby! I really am! I promise I just thought it would be funny. You know me! I do stupid shit all the time because I think it's funny! That's how I burned off my eyebrows that one time, remember? Babe?”

 

In the bedroom, Marco rolled his eyes. Jean only brought up his past embarrassing failings when he was really desperate. But there was no way in hell Marco was letting Jean off the hook that easy.

 

“C'mon, baby, I promise I'll never use sexual innuendos to win Mario Kart ever again! Please can we kiss and make up?”

 

Jean pressed his ear to the door to listen and smiled when he heard Marco's footsteps come back to the door. His happiness was short lived, however, when Marco opened the door only to toss out a pillow and blanket before slamming it shut again.

 

“Really!? You're banishing me to the couch because I beat you at Mario Kart!?!”

 

“REALLY!”

And with that, Marco jumped in bed and let the sounds of whimpering and scratching at the bedroom door lull him to sleep.


End file.
